Like a Schoolboy
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: The morning after a sweet night, Ennis thinks about all the things he loves about Jack and how that makes him feel. Total fluff.


**This is my first BBM fic. I know its a little out of character, but I did that on purpose. I wanted to capture his feelings. I always felt the film showed Jack's feelings well, but Ennis was an onion that needed to be peeled back. Also they were nineteen. They should be excited and scared of their new feelings. If you hate it I will understand. **

**Like a Schoolboy **

Ennis Del Mar woke up at the crack of dawn, his arms wrapped tightly around Jack Twist. He stared at the man he had sex with. He touched a finger to Jack's abs and traced them with his finger.

Ennis laid his head on Jack's chest to listen to the beating of his heart. He couldn't have been happier. His own heart running as fast as a racehorse.

Jack was beautiful. Ennis admired the angles in his face as he slept soundless beside him. He could not remember the last time he felt this way. He wanted to be with Jack all the time. Even out with the sheep, all he could think about was getting Jack to kiss him.

He would never admit it, but just being on the receiving end of one of Jack's smile made him tingle down to his soul. Hugging Jack made his heart beat so fast he could swear he was having a heart attack. But the best was kissing Jack. Kissing Jack made him lose himself. His toes would curl and his hormones almost always betrayed him.

Ennis felt like a schoolboy in puppy love. He watched Jack from afar, sighing and wishing he could hold him. He usually said something mean to keep Jack at bay when he actually wanted him close.

He caught himself stealing glances of Jack while he was cleaning himself, and often would smile for hours at a time after they kiss. He was ashamed that he didn't miss Alma who he promised to marry.

He had long since replaced her with Jack in his heart. But the thing that ashamed him most was that he wasn't ashamed to like Jack. He wasn't ashamed that the very sight of Twist sent his heart careening against his ribcage.

He wasn't ashamed that he was pressed against Jack right now naked as his nameday. He was ashamed that the summer would end soon and they had lives to return to.

Jack moved and Ennis was startled. He didn't want Jack to know he was watching him sleep. Jack opened his eyes. Ennis's heart skipped a beat. Those were the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Ennis could count all the things in the world that were blue and none would compare to the cerulean of Jack's eyes. Blue just so happened to be Ennis's favorite color.

Jack licked his lips. Ennis twitched involuntarily, and fell limp beside Jack. The action immobilized Ennis. Jack grinned and kissed Ennis. Ennis smiled underneath Jack's lips.

Lips. That was something else Ennis liked about Jack. Jack's lips made Ennis hard. Watching Jack's lip part when he spoke was Ennis's favorite activity. Thinking of Jack's lips kept Ennis occupied on the lonely nights he spent watching the sheep. The taste of those lips was of whiskey and beans, and Ennis wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good mornin'," said Jack.

Ennis melted into a perpetual puddle.

"Good mornin', darlin'," said Ennis, he remained stoic even though on the inside he was screaming in excitement.

"Is that your gun down there or are you happy to see me?" Jack asked.

Ennis had no reply. He tried to hide his embarrassment from Jack, but Jack knew him better than anyone. He could see right through his walls. Ennis just shrugged and planted a kiss on Jack's bare chest.

"I need to get to the sheep," Ennis said.

"Five more minutes. I am not ready to turn loose of you yet."

That made Ennis grin. He allowed Jack to admire him with his mouth while he pretended he didn't enjoy it. Ennis grinned stupidly and the butterflies were causing a ruckus in his stomach as Jack kissed Ennis all the way down his chest.

That was how Ennis wanted the rest of his life to go. He wanted to stay like this, just like this. Always.

_**Thank you for reading. Okay, fun poll: What moment in the film or short story do you think was the moment they realized it wasn't just sex, but much more? What I am asking is, at what point did they fall in love?**_


End file.
